deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs. Alucard
Esdeathvsalucard v2.png|Randomination Esdeathvsalucard.png|RandominationV2 claim__esdeath_vs_alucard_by_br3ndan5_dcg9e1a-fullview.jpg|Br3ndan5 Description Akame ga Kill vs. Hellsing. Sadism and incredible powers go hand-in-hand in a blood soaked battle. Introduction Boomstick: If there’s one thing I’ve learned from any fictional army, if that one soldier always stands above the rest to help decimate the enemy forces. Wiz: And when that ultimate solider happens to have an unquenchable bloodlust, all the more’s pity for any wretch to oppose them. Boomstick: Like Esdeath, the Empire’s Strongest General from Akame ga Kill. Wiz: And Alucard, the Vampiric Trump Card from Hellsing. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Esdeath Wiz: The Empire, a powerful super-kingdom with access to immense resources and possessing incredible military might, flourished over a period of 1000 years. But then, it started to rot from within, all due to the influence of Prime Minister Honest. Boomstick: Who was anything but! Yeah, turns out, this ‘Honest’ guy poisoned the parents of the current Emperor to death so that he would be forced to take the throne when he wasn’t even old enough to reach the cookies on a kitchen sideboard. Wiz: With Honest in control of the Empire, he quickly began to rot it from the inside out by exploiting its peoples and plunging the known world into war. But behind every…well, not great man, there is a great woman. Boomstick: And that great woman was General Esdeath. Hot damn! Even with a name that literally has death written all over it, she’s a total knockout. *Background **Age: Early 20s **Height: 5’7 **General of the Imperial Army **Leader of the Yeagers **The Empire’s Strongest **Obsessed with Tatsumi Wiz: Born into the Partas Clan, Esdeath spent her childhood learning how to hunt down Danger Beasts, before later moving on to join the Imperial Army, where she quickly ascended up the ranks to the position of General. Apparently, that’s the equivalent of a 5 Star General in the Army in real life. *Skillset **Rapier skills **Super speed **Super strength **Enhanced senses **Enhanced durability **Master strategist **Expert hunter **Killing intent detection Boomstick: Thanks to her experience hunting Danger Beasts, Esdeath possesses near superhuman attributes. She’s strong enough to send men flying into a wall with a single strike, and move fast enough to create afterimages. Wiz: For her primary weapon, she wields a rapier that is almost her size, and unlike a normal rapier, it’s apparently sharp and tough enough to both stab and slash opponents. Boomstick: But Esdeath has much more than a simple rapier up her sleeves; thanks to her position as an Imperial General, she had her pick of special weapons known as Imperial Arms. For her, it was like being a kid in a candy store. Wiz: But only one truly caught her eye; Demon God Manifestation: Demon’s Extract. Boomstick: Which took the form of a drinking contest? Now that’s my kind of weapon! *Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract **Elemental Type Imperial Arms **Once consumable blood **Ingested by Esdeath **Ice generation from thin air **Techniques ***White Mouth ***Grey Horn ***Hail Pounce ***Ice Armor **Trump Cards ***Mahapadma ***Ice Cavalry ***Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief Wiz: With Demon’s Extract flowing through her body, Esdeath gained the ability to generate ice out of thin air. Boomstick: With this power, Esdeath developed several cool techniques, pun definitely intended. She can summon an entire swarm of icicles to skewer opponents, create a giant spire of ice or straight up summon an iceberg to crush enemies, generate walls of ices, ice armour, or even ice slashes from her rapier. Wiz: Demon’s Extract is defiantly a versatile Imperial Arm, but with Esdeath wielding it, that would soon become an understatement. Boomstick: Turns out, whilst Demon’s Extract is one of the few Imperial Arms not to have a Trump Card, Esdeath was actually able to create several herself! Wiz: Her first trump card, Mahapadma, enables her to freeze time around her, giving her the perfect opportunity to strike back at an opponent. The second is Ice Cavalry, which allows her to create sentient ice centaurs to help her in battle. Boomstick: But she saves the best for last; this is her Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief is a gigantic storm of snow and ice that not only covers an entire country in a Russian winter, but also recharges her ice powers. *Feats **Hunted Danger Beasts as a preteen **Defeated numerous armies **Froze a path across a river in a single second **Lasted for seconds after being fatally poisoned **Fought four members of Night Raid with ease **Can outpace Akame **Froze over 400,000 people **Defeated Najenda, Numa Seika, Leone, Susanoo Wiz: Esdeath is an absolute force of nature in battle. She’s fought entire armies almost single handily, and fought nearly every current member of Night Raid by herself and completely wiped the floor with them. Plus, she was able to freeze an entire river in a single second. Presuming this river is the length of the River Thames, this means the ice must have been moving at Mach 2. Boomstick: But if there’s anything to say about Esdeath, it’s her sheer determination and willpower. Remember how she had to drink a demon’s blood in order to gain her Powers; well, anyone else who tried to drink a drop of it went completely insane, and she chugged it all and overcame the insanity inducing effects! Wiz: Esdeath is certainly an extraordinary human being, but she still has her faults. Whilst she’s a capable strategist and fighter foremost, she’s also immensely sadistic, and will go out of her way to prolong her victim’s suffering. Hell, she’d even let some of them walk away so that future fights would arise. Boomstick: But hey, with a power like Demon’s Extract backing her up, Esdeath can certainly get away with those things to fight another day. Alucard Wiz: Everyone knows of the legend of Dracula. Boomstick: So why are we talking about it? Wiz: Shut up! Anyway, one of the most famous incarnations of the tale of Dracula is the story from Bram Stoker, where Abraham Van Hellsing battled the lord of darkness and came out on top. And if you’re a stern fan of the book continuity, that’s where this story ends. Boomstick: But we’re looking at the anime continuity, and it details how Hellsing not only defeated Dracula, but tamed him. *Background **Age: 598 **Height: Est. 6’5 **AKA Dracula **Hellsing Organization's Trump Card **Seeks to find a worthy opponent **Looks good in red Wiz: Through engineering and arcane means, Hellsing transformed Dracula into the ultimate vampire hunting weapon for the Hellsing Organization. And so Dracula was reborn as Alucard. Boomstick: And his name happens to be Dracula spelled backwards. Real subtle name change that’s only been used in every piece of media to use vampires. Wiz: Oh don’t you worry Boomstick; there’s a lot more to Alucard than just his name. Whilst all vampires and soldiers in the Hellsing universe are incredibly powerful compared to most humans, Alucard took this several leagues higher, with an entire plethora of powers. He’s just shy of being 600 years old, and that’s given him plenty of time to master the full extent of both the Hellsing’s modifications, his vampiric powers and his fighting skills. *Powers and Arsenal **Superhuman strength **Superhuman speed **Intangibility **Teleportation **Regeneration **Immortality **Shape-shifting **Telekinesis **Jackal and Casull Handguns ***Explosive ammunition ***Silver metal mix-in ***Negate healing Boomstick: Aside from the classic superhuman speed and strength, Alucard is able to levitate, turn intangible, and lift things with his mind or straight up mind control people. Wiz: He’s also immune to traditional vampire weaknesses, able to stand in sunlight with no negative effects and is resistant to holy and silver objects. Boomstick: And what’s any vampire hunter without the perfect vampire hunting equipment, and for Alucard, he has these in the form of his Casull and Jackal Handguns, which fire explosive bullets with silver metal mixed into them, making them perfect for mowing down any opponent, be it vampire or human. Plus, they can negate healing, like when he used them on Alexander Anderson, a man with an actual healing factor. Wiz: But there’s one more trick Alucard has up his sleeve. By instigating the Cromwell Invocation, Alucard is able to lift the restrictions placed upon him by the Hellsing Organisation for limited use until the foe has been rendered silent. There are four total levels, and although Alucard can only release three of them himself, with Level 0 requiring his master, Integra Hellsing, to initiate, they are certainly more than enough to help him overcome any enemy that forces him to resort to using them in the first place. *Control Art Restriction System **Series of transformations **Implemented by Hellsing Organisation **Four known transformations **Enhanced shape-shifting **Made up of devoured souls **Integra Hellsing indicates Form Zero **Commands numerous familiars **Notable familiars ***Baskerville ***Dandy Man ***Girlycard ***Rip Van Winkle Boomstick: Oh god, what am I looking at!? Wiz: Alucard’s true might; he’s able to shapeshift his body into all sorts of eldritch forms and summon his Familiars, beings whose lives he’s taken and thus imprisoned within his existence. Such Familiars include Baskerville, a bloodthirsty hellhound, the Dandy Man, a card carrying vampire and Rip Van Winkle, a sniper with homing bullets. Boomstick: I’m not sure if that sounds like the line-up for a MMORPG, or for some punk rock band. Anyway, Alucard is often called a monster, and for good reason because he’s definitely one on the battlefield. He’s torn through human beings with his bare hands and brought down an entire fleet of Nazi vampires. *Feats **Regenerated numerous wounds **Slaughtered a SWAT Team **Telekinetically moved a aircraft carrier at Mach 2 **Survived being smashed through skyscrapers **Annihilated two entire armies **Can catch bullets **Consumed thousands of souls **Defeated Luke Valentine, Dandy Man, Rip Van Winkle, Alexander Anderson Wiz: And at one point, Alucard was able to move an entire aircraft carrier from the Gulf of Italy from the Dover of London. Presuming this journey took 40 minutes, then Alucard's telekinesis must be powerful enough to move objects at speeds of Mach 2. Wiz: But the ultimate attribute of Alucard is his sheer immortality. By using one of the millions of souls he’s absorbed, Alucard can negate damage dealt to him and revive himself good as new, even from a puddle of blood. Basically, it’s like having extra lives, both in the figurative and literal sense. Boomstick: But with all this power, Alucard often kills his enemies way too quickly, which is why he would allow himself take tons of damage before actually striking back; to see if they can actually give him the challenge he is looking for. And we’ve already mentioned that he needs his boss to activate his Level 0, his most powerful transformation. Wiz: But that can actually be considered a blessing in disguise; during Level 0, Alucard jettisons every soul he has collected into a giant arm, leaving him with the same mortality as any vampire. Boomstick: Well, he’s still basically immortal, but now can’t bring himself back to life with an extra soul, so being unable to access this form on his own isn’t entirely bad. Wiz: And with hundreds, if not millions of souls for him to draw on, Alucard will always come back for more. Boomstick: Like it’s been said on our list of the Top 10 Most Powerful Vampires, there has never had a more deadly vampire. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle In a city block, somewhere in the Empire... Imperial Soldier: RUN! He ran down the street in utter terror, two of his comrades following him. A slash suddenly erupted through the waist of the one at the back of the trio, his two halves collapsing to the ground. The second soldier turned around to see what had become of him, and his face was suddenly punched all the way through, pulverizing the inside of his head. The last soldier, meanwhile, had run up to a dead end, much to his horror. He turned around to see the tall man in red approaching him. Alucard: Well, well, well, looks like you went down the wrong end of the maze soldier. Soldier: Please...don't! Alucard: Why not; it's so much fun! ?: With something like this I couldn't agree more. Alucard raised an eyebrow, his smile not leaving his face however, and he turned around to see a woman in an imperial uniform standing behind him. Esdeath: But when it's in offence of those under my jurisdiction, it's something I do not take lightly. The soldier's eyes lit up and he tried to move around Alucard to get to safety. Soldier: General Esdeath! Oh, thank you, thank- He was interrupted by Alucard slashing his hands downwards and slicing the soldier in two. Esdeath looked down at his two halves lying on the ground before fixing her gaze on Alucard. Esdeath: Well now, looks like you've signed you death warrant. Alucard chuckled. Alucard: And I welcome you to fulfill it. Suddenly, he lunged at Esdeath, his teeth bared. FIGHT! Esdeath grinned and placed her hand on the ground. Esdeath: Die! A spike of ice shot upwards and impaled Alucard through the throat, causing him to go limp, before several other ice spikes sprouted up to impale his body through numerous angles. Esdeath smiled at her victory and turned away; but was turned back by his chuckling. Alucard: Going to have to do better than that! Alucard flexed his body and shattered the ice impaling his body as his wounds healed. Alucard grinned madly and lunged at Esdeath, who drew out her rapier to slash Alucard in half as she dashed past his attack, only for him to instantly heal. Both combatants turned around to face each other; Alucard lashed out several times with his claws as Esdeath countered with her rapier, cutting apart Alucard's fingers which regenerated just as quickly as he slashed away. Eventually, Esdeath pushed him away with a thrust from her rapier and unleashed a barrage of icicles at Alucard, impaling him numerous times and launching him away with the rapid strikes from the barrage. Alucard healed from the attacks as he was flying through the air, flipping backwards to land on his feet. Standing back up, Alucard pulled out his Casull and Jackal handguns, aimed and fired a shot at Esdeath, who summoned a wall of ice to block the attack. Alucard flew towards Esdeath, firing round after round at her, forcing her to strafe and block with her ice before Alucard closed the distance between them; he pulled up one of his guns in front of her face, which she narrowly dodged by moving her head to the side, slashing with her sword as she did, which Alucard blocked with the muzzle of his other gun, before Alucard raised his other gun to fire a shot at her; this time, she dodged by flipping backwards, kicking upwards as she did and summoning a wall of jagged ice that impaled Alucard numerous times in the chest as it also pushed him backwards into a wall. Despite being impaled to a wall with spikes through his chest and forehead, Alucard nevertheless raised his pistol and fired at Esdeath, all with a demented grin on his face. Esdeath moved rapidly around the area to avoid the bullets, leaving afterimages as she did, hurling icicles at Alucard to pin his arm to the wall, then did the same to the other one. Esdeath chuckled and leapt into the air, and snapped her fingers to summon a gigantic iceberg and send it crashing down on the area, including Alucard. Esdeath looked down at her handiwork when Alucard was suddenly phased through the entire iceberg to launch himself straight at her in the air. Esdeath's eyes widened in surprise as Alucard opened his jaws wide, revealing a maw full of fangs; reacting quickly, she summoned ice over her arm and brought it up so that Alucard's jaws clamped down around it. His attack countered, Alucard raised his remaining gun at Esdeath's face, who stabbed at the gun with her rapier, pushing it to the side as it went off. As this occurred, the two of them quickly fell back to earth with a smash onto the ground, producing a large cloud of dust. When it cleared, it revealed that Alucard was still biting down on Esdeath's ice armored arm, with the general visibly straining to throw him off. And then the ice cracked and Alucard's jaws sank into Esdeath's arm, using the brutal hold to pull Esdeath forward to slash at her; in response, Esdeath swung her rapier to slice her own trapped arm off, enabling her to leap away from Alucard, before slashing twice, sending out two ice slices that slice Alucard into quarter pieces. Not letting up on the assault, Esdeath summoned a giant log of ice covered in spikes and sent it spinning at Alucard, further mangling his remains. But it was all for naught as Alucard once again regenerated, chuckling heavily. Alucard: Yes, this is the kind of thrill I've been looking for! And by the taste of the blood in that arm of yours you're definitely human right? Esdeath generated herself a new arm of ice, flexing it experimentally as she face Alucard. Esdeath: Well, it guess it's the closest thing you could call me. Alucard: Then it's a shame I can't go all out, but this should suffice. Releasing Control Art Restrictions 3, 2, 1. Approval of Situation A Recognized, commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent. With these words, Alucard transformed into a mass of shadows and dark creatures, rapidly growing to loom over Esdeath...who laughed. Esdeath: Oh please; I've taken down Danger Beasts that are more terrifying than you are. But I appreciate the effort to give as much as you can, so I'll respond in kind-and then some. Esdeath raised her hand and snapped her fingers, unleashing a towering tornado of snow, spreading out dark clouds over the entire area, sending snowflakes raining down. As Esdeath's ice powers recharged, she waved her arm and summoned rows of Ice Centaurs and sent them charging at the shadow mass that was from Alucard; raising their spears, they skewered the form, but to ultimately no effect. Suddenly, from the shadows came a flurry of cards that sliced through several of the centaurs, before being followed by a blinding bullet that smashed through many others, and after those two, the head of Baskerville lunged out, scattering the ice centaurs apart with its jaws and thrashing. Alucard: Now whilst our little pets play in the dirt, shall we continue. Esdeath whipped around to see that Alucard, comprised of shadow, was hovering behind her; she sent out an ice slash that cut him in half, only for him to reconstruct to her side, and Esdeath slashed with her rapier to cut him in half. His laugh drew her attention back around, so this time she raised her arm and snapped her fingers, freezing Alucard in a block of ice, only for him to instantly use his intangibly to escape. As he continued to bear down on her, Esdeath unleashed a pillar of ice to smash into Alucard, forcing him back several meters and scattering his shadows, which reformed quickly as the pillar finished being hurled at him. The shadow then sprouted his arms, holding his retrieved guns and fired at her, forcing Esdeath to dodge to the side numerous times, even raising her ice arm to block one of the bullets, resulting in it being shattered, the force pushing Esdeath back and off balance. And then Alucard was in front of her, reforming back into his primary form, holding his gun in front of him to get in a clear shot. Then Esdeath smiled- Esdeath: Mahapadma! -and time and space froze, suspending Alucard in front of her. Esdeath breathed out in relief. Esdeath: Well, that certainly was close, in fact I felt like I could've dropped any moment. She raised her rapier and impaled Alucard through the mouth, until the point stuck out the back of his head. Esdeath: It's certainly been fun. Time resumed it's normal course and blood spurted from Alucard's wounds, who's eyes widened in surprise-before a grin took over his face. Esdeath's eyes widened as Alucard thrust his head forward, further impaling the sword through his mouth, until Esdeath's hand was within biting reach. Alucard's jaws clamped down, severing Esdeath's hand from her arm. Alucard seized a hold of the rapier's handle, still in his mouth and drew it out in flash, as Esdeath tried to raise her hand's stump to counter. But she had reached her physical limit, and with her own blade, Alucard sliced her head off, sending it flying into the air, pulling the trigger on his gun, blowing her head to smithereens. As the snow clouds dispersed and her blood rained down, Alucard opened his mouth to taste some as Esdeath's armless, handless and headless corpse toppled backwards into the jaws of Baskerville. Alucard: Looks like you really were human after all. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Wonder if Alucard can taste the Demon’s Extract in that blood of hers. Wiz: This was a surprisingly even matchup. Whilst Esdeath appeared to have the edge in destructive potential thanks to her ice, Alucard’s soul using immortality meant he could take all of her punishment and give out just as much. Boomstick: And with his vast array of abilities, Alucard could certainly hold his own against Esdeath. For example, he could say use his intangibility powers to phase out any ice Esdeath freezes him in or use his telekinesis to throw off Esdeath’s attacks. Wiz: That’s especially important since whilst Esdeath outpaced Alucard in physical speed thanks to outpacing a lightning bolt, Alucard’s boat propelling speed and Esdeath’s ice generating speed were both at Mach 2, showing the vampire could react fast enough to deal with Esdeath’s primary methods of attack. Boomstick: That would just leave Alucard to deal with Esdeath one on one, something he held the advantage with due to his immortality. Plus, since Alucard needs his master Integra Hellsing to access his Zero Form in his Control Art Restriction System, he wouldn’t have been truly vulnerable for Esdeath to kill, even if she did use Mahapadma to freeze time and get a clear hit on him. Wiz: Speaking of the Control Art Restriction System, once Alucard realized Esdeath would require a little more effort to beat, it would have proved useful to Alucard for battling Esdeath’s Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief, since he could use his familiars like Baskerville to deal with her Ice Cavalry. Boomstick: On the oft chances he did take damage like this, it was only from magic or holy items, like with Dandyman’s Card or Helena’s Nail, something Esdeath just doesn’t have, and even then Alucard can still heal within it. But hang on Wiz, if Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief constantly refilled Esdeath’s power, how did opponents like the Revolutionary Army wear her down for Akame to deal the finishing blow? Wiz: Well, I think it’s apparent that whilst it refills Esdeath’s ice powers, it doesn’t appear to replenish Esdeath’s physical abilities like speed, strength or stamina. And in said battle, the actual number of soldiers was about 100,000. In real life, Vlad the Impaler is recorded to have killed over 80,000 people, 20,000 less, but still enough extra lives for Alucard to use to wear down Esdeath, just like in her final battle. Boomstick: So basically with Alucard’s immortality, Esdeath couldn’t keep him down long enough before she reached her physical limit. Looks like Esdeath blood-lost this battle. Wiz: The winner is Alucard. Next Time On the season one finale Two mythologies will battle Olympus vs. Inferno Trivia * The connection between Esdeath and Alucard is that they are powerful and vicious sadists and are considered to be the trump cards and most powerful soldiers of their organizations. Their powers were also obtained from drinking blood. * This battle would have been in 2D. * The original music for this battle would have been called 'Freezing Hell', referring to Esdeath's ice powers and Alicard's organisation Hellsing Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Akame ga Kill vs Hellsing Themed Death Battles